Darla
Darla was a Succubus who worked at Fine Romance, a dating service, in the Bay Area of San Francisco. History In 1999, Phoebe Halliwell started having nightmares about having a passionate night with men and then murdering them. She later recognized the men from pictures Darryl had given Prue. All men were murdered and drained of their testosterone. Phoebe then believed herself to be the murderer. The sisters visited a dating service called "Fine Romance", where they met Darla. She signed them up for a mixer. Once there, Darla was focused on Owen Grant. However, the Charmed Ones cast a spell to track the murderer, which they identified as a Succubus. However, the spell turned Prue into a man. Darla was then attracted to Prue, known as Manny Hanks. However, Manny started a fight with Owen and both were arrested. Darla then missed another "nightly feeding" causing her psychic connection with Phoebe to become stronger. The following night, Manny arranged dates with several women the sisters suspected to be the Succubus. Darla then lured Manny into the alley and used her powers on "him". Piper and Phoebe then intervened and Piper froze Darla. Inspector Smith and Darryl soon arrived and Darla unfroze, fled, and attacked Inspector Smith. When she went to attack Darryl, he shot and seemingly killed her. A coroner diagnosed Darla as having an endocrine system with high levels of testosterone, and was fairly sure that Darla was the murderer the cops were looking for. Inspector Smith then looked over Darla and she awoke, attacking the inspector and sucking out all his testosterone. Finally fully fed, she took off after Manny and eventually broke him out of the upstairs bathroom window in the manor. With Manny seduced by Darla, Phoebe was able to reach out to him through her connection to the Succubus. She broke her hold over Manny and "he" vanquished Darla by sending her flying into her nest where her clothes touched the candles there, setting her on fire and vanquishing her. Powers and Abilities ;Active Powers *'Luring:' The ability to attract others, making them slavishly devoted and willing to do anything to please the user. Darla could sexually lure men with just her presence, making them unable to resist her. *'Super Strength:' The ability to possess strength beyond humanly possible. *'Elastic Tongue:' As a Succubus, Darla possessed an elastic tongue which she used to drain men of their testosterone. ;Other Powers *'Immortality:' The ability to have an infinite lifespan and an arrested aging process. *'Regeneration:' The ability to quickly regenerate from physical injuries. Gallery Darla:Succubus3.png Darla:Succubus4.png Darla:Succubus5.png Darla:Succubus6.png Image:DarlaEggs.jpg Darla:Succubus0.png Darla:Succubus1.png Darla:Succubus2.png Darla:Succubus7.png Darla:Succubus10.png Image:DarlaTongue.jpg darla2.jpg Darla:Succubus8.png Darla:Succubus9.png Image:DarlaVanquish.jpg Darla:Succubus11.png Darla:Succubus13.png Darla:Succubus14.png Notes and Trivia * Darla was originally named Gail in the unfinished script. The same name was later used in "How to Make a Quilt Out of Americans" for Gail Altman. * Since there was a heat wave surrounding the city during Darla's arrival and lifted after she was vanquished, it is possible the heat wave was part of her magic. Appearances Darla appeared in a total of 1 episode throughout the course of the series. Category:Characters Category:Witches Category:Evil Category:Deceased Category:Vanquished or Killed